Across The Bridges (Series)
by MattHardy-And-AmyDumas-4eva
Summary: Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas try to overcome certain problems when something catches up with them.
1. Decisions Upon Discoveries

Title: Decisions Upon Discoveries. Series: Across The Bridges. Author: Carly Rating: G. Disclaimer: Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas own themselves. Summary: Matt and Amy decided what to do after she discovers about her pregnancy.  
  
"What?" Matt questioned, taken by complete surprise. "And you're sure it's mine?" Amy nodded, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "Matt look, I just thought you deserved to know. I'm capable to take care of this baby myself," she explained, standing up and proceeding to leave but he stopped her and sat her down, kneeling in front of her. "I'm going to be there for you.but we're both with other people. Unless you tell Dan it's his and I'll support you as much as I can." Matt and Amy talked for a while before coming to the decision of staying with their current partners. She would tell Dan it was his, and Matt would pretend things were normal. Standing up, they walked into the main room. Jeff noticed something was wrong but knew neither would talk about it with everyone in the room. He looked questioningly at Amy as she sat next to him but she just shook her head and laid down on the bench. They had a match later and she still had to tell Vince that she wouldn't be able to wrestle for the next eight months. Matt watched her as she gently stroked her stomach and smiled slightly. Jeff looked between the two and wondered just what the hell was going on. He took a sip of his water, still trying to figure it out. It was then he guessed and spat his water out in shock. Everyone in the room looked at him and Amy wiped some of the water from her forehead. "Ames, come with me a minute," Jeff said, standing up. She followed him until they were outside the changing room. "Are you having Matt's baby?" "Yeah," she replied, guiltily. "It just happened. Please don't tell anyone." "I won't. But he told me you slept together!" he confessed, hugging his friend. "Thanks Jeff.or should I say uncle Jeff!" They laughed as they released apart. "Listen, I'm going to see Vince about it. I'll catch up with you later." Jeff kissed Amy on the cheek then watched as his best friend went to tell their boss that she was pregnant. He remembered how gutted Matt was after they'd made the decision of staying friends, the morning after sleeping together. In his opinion, there was no one more perfect together than Matt and Amy but even though they'd both cheated on their partners, they'd to make the situation less complicated and stayed with them. Walking back into the locker room, Matt asked where Amy was. Jeff explained of her whereabouts then went to shower, ready for their match. Meanwhile, Amy stood outside Vince's office, worried about his reaction. "Come in" he called out after hearing a knock at the door. "Amy, take a seat?" "Umm Vince, I know it's short notice but I can't wrestle tonight. This morning, I discovered I'm having a baby!" she said, nervously. "Wow, this is some news. Well, congratulations. I bet Dan is very happy." She was about to correct him about who the father was when she stopped herself. Thanking Vince for his understanding, she exited the room and went to the Diva's locker room to share the news. Though they were her friends, she still couldn't tell them that Matt was the father. Except for Trish, none of them knew they'd slept together. As she entered, all the other women were chatting amongst themselves and getting ready for the show. She sat next to Trish and quietly told her. Excited for her friend, Trish started hugging her and screaming in happiness. The other diva's looked at the confused as Amy pulled her friend back on the bench, laughing at her actions. They privately talked about and Trish immediately guessed it was Matt's. "Umm guys, I have an announcement to make. I'm pregnant," she informed to the others. They all hugged her and congratulated her. "I'm going back to my room." With that said, she walked through the halls, making a detour to the payphone to tell Dan. Surprisingly, he was very excited about the concept of becoming a father and promised to stop drinking. After talking to him for a while, she returned to the locker room, only to find Matt there alone. He looked up from his magazine and smiled at her. She walked over and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Matt laid his head in her lap, kissing her stomach repeatedly as Amy stroked his raven-black hair. This was the way they wanted it to be. Just them as a family, Matt watching every change of her body, Amy feeling them, going to scans together, him at the birth. But that wasn't to be. Sighing, she continued stroking his hair, wishing her thoughts were reality. Instead, she was living with an alcoholic boyfriend who promised to change but he never did and she didn't expect him to now. Hell, it wasn't even his baby. Matt lifted up her top to see her stomach better. "How big is it at this point?" he asked, fingering her abdomen. "It's extremely small. I have a scan on Thursday. Will you come?" she asked, hopefully. "Dan's working." "I'd love that, but I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad!" Amy laughed and placed her hand on his chest, looking down at her stomach. She still couldn't believe she was going to be a mother. With everyone that had found out, they were all shocked at the revelation as Amy had never been the type of person of being a mother. But all that had changed. Like they say, life never goes the way you plan it to. Amy had always thought she'd continue with her wrestling career for a few more years then become a creative writer or something similar. She and Matt had decided as neither of them wanted to quit their jobs in the WWF, she would travel with them and escort them to the ring until she began putting on weight. She would still join them on the road until she was seven months then stay at home with Dan. She knew he wouldn't approve of anything but it was her life.and Matt's child. After it was going to be born, she'd resume with her career and take her baby with her. Content in the silence for a while, they both began drifting off to sleep. It was another half an hour before Jeff entered with Kim behind her. He saw the way Matt and Amy were positioned and smiled. He was excited about being an uncle. Kim walked in and woke them up. Matt stood up and stretched out before kissing Amy on the forehead and walking into the shower area. She was going to accompany them to the ring anyway but the original plan was for her to give Adam hurricanrana so they could win. But Matt would just give him the Twist Of Fate instead. She changed into her usual baggy pants and lilac butterfly halter-top then they made their way to the curtain. They were up first and only had five minutes before the introductory started. The music started and they were greeted by a thunderous ovation from the audience as they made their way to the ring. After going their tradition guns, Matt quickly kissed her as part of their storyline. "You sure you'll be okay out here?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "Yeah, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to our baby," she smiled. Matt smiled back at her and kissed her once again, pretending it was for their onscreen relationship when in truth, he just wanted to be with her. As they opponents came out, Amy joined hands with Matt and Jeff before jumping down and cheering her best friends on. The match went smoothly and they retreated to the back, smiling widely. Nothing had gone wrong and Amy hadn't been hurt. Matt slipped her arm around her waist as Jeff disappeared to phone Beth. They were talking slightly when Kim met them near to their dressing room. The happy atmosphere soon evaporated when she saw how close they were. Kim stormed off as Matt ran after her. Letting out a sigh of frustration, she jumped as felt arms encircle her shoulder. Turning around, Amy saw Trish there with a comforting expression plastered on her face. The days quickly passed and before she knew it, she was driving home again. When she arrived, she was surprised to see the lights on. Normally, Dan was down the pub. 'Maybe he is changing his ways,' she thought. Amy pulled up in the driveway and entered her house, only to find him floor, down on one knee proposing to her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't really want to marry him but for some reason, found herself saying 'yes'. That night, she was cooking some dinner when there was a knock at the door. Dan had gone out somewhere and she was alone. Wiping her hands, she went to answer the door only to find Matt there. She hugged him in greeting then walked back to the kitchen. They were generally talking when he took her hands in his, noticing the ring. "What's this?" he asked, regretting what the answer was going to be. "I'm marrying Dan!" she replied.  
  
The End 


	2. The Result Of Temptation

Title: The Result Of Temptation. Series: Across The Bridges. Author: Carly Rating: G. Disclaimer: Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas own themselves. Summary: Matt and Amy learn the result of temptation when a mistake catches up with them.  
  
Anybody who was anybody knew the bad luck Amy Dumas had with men and relationships. She was either getting hurt in some way, it just didn't work or she pulled out before it got too serious. Then, when she met Dan, everything got better. He treated her with respect, accepted her job as a wrestler and didn't mind her closeness with the Hardyz, especially Matt. Her life seemed to be getting better and things finally fell into place. They rarely argued and seemed to communicate on all different levels. They talked everyday on the phone when she was at work. But after four months of being together, Amy began noticing small changes. He would come in late, money was going missing, he began insulting her and once even hit her. "What's gotten into you lately?" she screamed, after he traipsed in her house, two in the morning. "None of your business!" Dan yelled back, shoving her out of his way. "I've been to the pub to celebrate." "Seems like you've been 'celebrating' a lot lately. You're an alcoholic, aren't you?" Hearing this from her, he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Determined, not to let him hit her, she slapped him then threw him from her house. Amy went to bed angry and upset that night. From this point in time, she was officially single.again. 'Another doomed relationship,' she thought with a sigh. But this time, she couldn't stop the tears as they flowed from her eyes. Distressed, she phoned Matt and asked to immediately come around. Half an hour later, she heard the door shutting. She felt someone in the room and as she turned, she saw a tired looking Matt sitting on her bed. "Sorry, it's so late but I need you here. Me and Dan have broke up," she sobbed as he comfortingly hugged her. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, they climbed under the covers and fell asleep. Matt awoke the next morning and looked at Amy. He hated seeing her so upset and knew she could only really trust him, Jeff, Shannon and Shane. But Matt had been spending some time with his new girlfriend recently and sometimes spent a lot of time away from Amy. But seeing that she was upset, he would always been there for her, regardless of any circumstances. Sighing, he went downstairs and was making some coffee for them both when he heard Amy in the kitchen. He opened his arms up to her and hugged her tightly. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes for a moment. "Thank you for staying with me last night," she thanked gently, looking up at him. He sweetly kissed the tip if her nose then released her slightly and handed her a cup of coffee. She walked into the living room and sat down. Matt joined her on the sofa and pulled her close to him. Tears slowly slipped down her cheeks as she remembered the events of the night before. Seeing her upset again, he hugged her tightly and let her cry on his shoulder. He gently soothed her and caressed her back to calm her down. She began to subside after a while but continued to cling onto him for support. There was a knock at the door and Matt went to answer it. Amy could hear them quietly discussing something, which she guessed was him tell Jeff that she was upset. Jeff walked over to her and kissed her forehead, asking if she was okay. Amy forced a smile and nodded. He called Matt into the kitchen to talk privately. Within five minutes, they came back out. "Ames, I need to go back home but I'll promise to call later, ok?" Matt explained then went to change and get some things together. As they were leaving, he hugged her and kissed her cheek then left her alone. She was watching TV to cure her boredom when her phone rung. Thinking it was Matt she quickly answered it. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi Amy.it's Dan. I wanted to apologise for last night. I've been stressed with work and it's caused me to drink a bit more than usual. I'm going to stop, as I want us to stay together. Please say you'll consider it," Dan pleaded. "I don't know," she replied, hesitant about what he'd just said. "Fine. Come around later," she sighed. "Hang on, there's somebody at the door." Amy answered it, only to find Dan there! She laughed and hugged him. He pulled her in for a quick kiss before walking into the house. Maybe he was 'the one' for her and she certainly was going to find out. The months passed and things returned to normal. Everything seemed to be getting better. They were at a club one night with Matt, Jeff, Shane and some others and Dan asked Amy to dance. He decided to tag along with them when given a week off from work. They were dancing to Rapture by IIO when Dan got pulled deeper into the crowd. Amy tried to catch him but he disappeared. She pushed through the crowd and found him.passionately kissing another girl! Absolutely furious, she grabbed him and slapped him hard across the face, making him fall to the floor. He clutched his sore cheek and glared at her. Standing up, he went to grab her but Matt stopped him. "Don't even think about laying your hands on her!" he warned, with purpose. "You're a scumbag and don't deserve someone like Amy. Get out of here before I make you." Seeing the look in his eyes, Dan scampered away. Matt turned to Amy and was startled when she immediately hugged him. But he cuddled back and tangled his hands in her hair, gently massaging her scalp. He led her to the bar and sat down. "You okay?" he asked, soothingly. She nodded and gratefully thanked him. He kissed her forehead and ordered drinks for them both. By the end of the night, Amy was completely drunk. Matt helped her into the cab and they drove back to the hotel. During the journey, she had fallen asleep. When they arrived at their destination, he paid the cab driver then picked her up and carried her to his room. He laid her down when she began to stir. Without realising what she was doing, she leaned up and kissed him, shocking him. All night, she had wanted to kiss him, without really knowing why as they were just friends.but it was just the temptation. "Show me what it's like to make love," she urged, gripping, almost pleadingly, onto his shirt, their faces only inches apart. Forgetting that he was already in a relationship, he granted Amy's wishes, gently making love to her. Something took over his body that night but he didn't know if he was in love with her, but he had a feeling he was. But it was all about temptation. Something deep down in them both wanted it to happen between. His heart and mind and made a unanimous decision and changed their friendship that night. And they were still both surprised the next morning, waking up naked. "What are we going to do?" Amy asked, worried. "I don't know. Amy, I think I might love you.more than friends but I can't hurt Kim. God, this is so fucked up." "It's my fault, I kissed you first." "Yeah but I didn't stop it."  
  
~Four Weeks Later~  
  
Matt and Amy talked about that night and agreed to stay just friends, not wanting to hurt anybody. She hadn't wrestled after injuring her ankle. And on top of that, she was ill, always throwing up and the stress of Dan had caused her period to be late. And then she discovered something. "Matt, can we talk please? It's really important," she asked, one day. "Yeah. So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked as they entered another room to escape from the others, including his girlfriend, Kim. "The result of temptation." "What?" "I'm pregnant!"  
  
The End 


	3. New Arrivals

Title: New Arrivals. Series: Across The Bridges. Author: Carly Rating: G. Disclaimer: Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas own themselves. Summary: Someone else arrives in the scene.  
  
The months slowly passed and her bump grew. Although Amy had stopped escorting Matt and Jeff to the ring after three months into the pregnancy, she'd continued travelling with them until she was seven months gone. Vince knew the story and was going to pretend to everyone that Matt was injured so he could have the last month off with Amy. They were always out shopping for things for the baby, and this sometimes made Dan angry but he dared not touch her for chance of a miscarriage. They were getting married in a few months. Obviously, she wasn't very enthusiastic about it but she felt almost forced to marry him. Matt had gotten over the initial shock of the engagement but he never once stopped loved her. He just wished he had the chance to show her. He was still with Kim even though they were experiencing some problems. They were in her house, lying on her bed. Dan was out, probably either in work or down the pub. Amy was on her bed and watched as Matt stroked her stomach and placed headphones on her. She laughed as she felt the baby kick. It never failed to amaze her when Matt became teary-eyed if he felt the baby kick or when they heard the heartbeat. He placed a kiss to the bump then raised himself so that he was eye-level with Amy. It was true when they said that you love someone more when she's pregnant with your child. Though he knew it wasn't fair on Kim, the fact of the matter was, he fell in love with Amy more with each passing day. Kissing her forehead lightly, he gathered her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep. She wasn't really sleeping yet though and recalled the events from her first scan.  
  
~Six And A Half Months Ago~  
  
The scan showed that everything was going smoothly. They listened to the heartbeat and looked intently at the photograph. Amy couldn't believe how emotional Matt was getting over it all. She knew she was glad he was the father and not Dan. Matt would definitely be the best father he could possibly be. After everything had been sorted, they began to make their way to the car when she told him to go ahead for a minute, as she needed to talk to the midwife. "Umm, something happened one night and I ended up sleeping with Matt. I know he's the father but I'm still with somebody, Dan. He thinks it's but we always use protection but Matt and I didn't. Would it be possible to put his name on the birth certificate without Dan knowing?" she asked, hopefully. "I'll see what I can do. And Matt seems like he's going to be a fantastic father!" the midwife answered, smiling.  
  
~Present time~  
  
Amy laughed at the memory. Matt looked at her questioningly but she just shook her head and cuddled closer to him before falling asleep. He watched her peacefully. Her red hair was fanned out around the pillow, making her look beautiful through the evening glow of the sky from the window. Placing a kiss to her forehead, he ran his hand over her swollen stomach. His daughter or son was in there and would be entering the world in three months. He listened as Amy breathed lightly as she slept, having no idea that he was watching her intently. This was how he wanted things; Matt with her, them spending time together as a family, content in each other's arms. But this wasn't the case. Instead, they were just friends yet she was still having his baby. Matt sighed and rested his chin just above Amy's head and fell asleep. "Jeff, have you got everything?" Matt yelled the next morning as they loaded the car. His younger brother came out of the house, holding Amy's suitcases. She was going with them for a week.along with Kim and Dan. "Yeah. Let's go then. Where's Amy though?" Jeff asked, putting the cases into the trunk of the car. Just then, she came out with a video camera. Once they were set, they began driving. They had rented a minivan to ensure that she would be comfortable throughout the four-hour journey to the Bi-Lo centre in Greenville, South Carolina. Jeff was driving first and Dan was in the front, discussing the wedding. He had actually asked Matt and Jeff to be his best men, surprising everyone as he had never talking much of a liking towards the two. Kim was already sleeping in the very back of the minivan, leaving Matt and Amy in the middle seat together. She had laid her head in his lap, as they laughed while looking through old tapes on the video camera. They were mostly of other car journeys, OMEGA events and the old days. It was already half an hour into the journey when they had to stop so she could use the bathroom. Pulling over in Taco Bell's, she quickly disappeared, leaving them all to order food and talk a bit. "Jeff, I've got a bad feeling about tomorrow. I can't shake it off though," Matt said, obviously worried. "How do you mean?" Jeff asked, curious. "I don't know. Something involving Amy. I'll have to keep an eye on her. I'm not having anything happening to her or the baby." "Whoa bro. Things will be okay. I've got to ask though, what happened that night and do you love Amy?" "She was upset about Dan kissing another girl and back at the hotel, things went different than expected. There was definitely something there. Yeah, I love her." They were soon interrupted when Kim wrapped her arms around Matt and saw Dan walking with a frustrated looking Amy at his side. Jeff shot her a questioning look but she shook her head and carefully climbed back into the van, immediately settling by Matt before anyone could get there. For the rest of the trip, the two Hardy brothers took it in turn to drive. When they arrived at the hotel, they discovered there were only two rooms with single beds and another with a singular and double bed. Jeff quickly took the three-bedded room for himself, Matt and Amy to share because of the situation and left the other two with the single rooms. They all went to their registered rooms to settle down. Jeff went to find Adam and Jay to give his older brother and best friend some time alone, who were lying in the room watching TV. It was late at night and Amy was extremely fatigue so it didn't take her long to fall asleep in Matt's arms. They were at the arena the next day, chatting in the locker rooms. Altogether, there was Matt, Amy, Jeff, Shane, Shannon and Kim. Beth had also joined them that morning after realising there were no college lectures. They had the video camera and were messing around, much like they did when they were in OMEGA. Amy had no idea where Dan was but wasn't really bothered at this point. She was sitting between Matt and Jeff, laughing as everyone told jokes. Though Kim didn't seem too happy about something. Beth was holding the video camera when Amy decided to make a video about her pregnancy. "Well everyone, I am in fact pregnant and I only have three months left until I have a little son or daughter," she informed, a huge smile on her face. That was until Dan entered, wondering what was going on. "I'm filming my pregnancy." "Well in that case, I'm the father and Amy's fiancé," he said, causing her and Matt to look at one another. "Let me just say that I should be returning to the ring in four months time." "What? I thought you were going to quit wrestling now," Dan asked, getting somewhat angry. "No, I have no intention of doing so." He stormed from the room, leaving everyone confused. Amy got up, protecting her stomach and went to find him. He was by the vending machines looking very frustrated. She carefully approached him and asked if they talk in private. Reluctantly, he followed her to an empty dressing room and sat opposite her as they began talking. Though, it was actually him shouting and Amy getting frightened with his temper. Meanwhile, Matt's sense of worry from the day before had returned, and this time it was stronger than ever. He was in the shower, getting ready for his match but he quickly jumped out and changed into jeans and a Team Xtreme t-shirt. He had a feeling something was wrong with Amy and he intended to find her. After walking through the halls, he finally heard shouting from one of the rooms. Barging in, he saw Dan yelling his head off and Amy crying. "Ames, are you okay?" he asked, helping her up. "You stupid bastard. She could lose the baby if you frighten her!" he shouted at Dan. "She's my damn fiancée. I'll talk to her anyway I like," he retorted, grabbing Matt's shirt and spinning him around. Instinctively, his hand shot out, connecting with Dan's jaw, sending him to the ground. Grabbing Amy's hand, he helped her to their locker room. As soon as they entered, she hugged him tightly as the tears slowly slipped down her cheeks. Matt's eyes were also beginning to water. He softly kissed her lips then bent down, kissing her stomach. Standing up again, he rested his forehead between her neck and shoulder, pulling her close. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and would have done so but Kim walked through the door. She looked suspiciously at them but calmed down when Matt kissed her softly. Amy went to the bathroom and wiped her stomach. She didn't know what was going to happen to her and Dan now. He had called her all the names under the sun but luckily hadn't touched her. Sighing, she sat on the floor and thought about everything. Suddenly, she felt a pain rip across her stomach. At first, she ignored it but then another came along before she felt something trickle between her legs. "Oh my god! Matt, get in here!" she screamed, clutching her stomach. He rapidly ran in to see what was wrong. "My waters have broke early." "You have two months left. Come on, we're going to the hospital," he answered, helping her up. She looped her arm around his neck as they hobbled through the halls and into the parking lot. Finding their car, they sped to the hospital with Jeff and the others in tow in Beth's car. Arriving, they quickly went to reception and informed one of the passing doctors she's gone into labour. Almost immediately, they put on her a bed and whisked her off the delivery rooms. Out of nowhere, they asked if Matt was the father. Amy nodded and bit her bottom lip as another contraction tore through her stomach. "Yeah I am. But Amy's only seven months pregnant. It's too early." The doctors exchanged looks then informed they would go ahead anyway. Entering the deliverance room, they made Matt put the specialised equipment on for hygienic reasons. He stood by Amy's side, holding her hand and trying to calm her down slightly. He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair away. She wasn't actually ready to start pushing yet but the contractions were getting closer together.and more painful. Gripping Matt hand tighter, she clenched her teeth as another pain slashed through her abdomen. After another twenty minutes, the doctor decided it was time. Looking up, Matt saw Jeff, Shane and Steph poke their heads by the window. He gave them the thumbs up and smiled, signalling it was time. With the encouragement of him, and the nurses and doctors, she pushed for the first time and let out a scream. Even after all her matches and some of the nasty bumps she had taken in the past, that pain was nothing compared to what she was going to experience. "Matt, call my mother and tell her to come. OW!" she informed as she tried pushing again. "I will now, babe. You're doing great," he commented, placing a soft kiss to her hand, making her heart melt. "Just think, you'll be returning to the ring soon and we can talk to Vince about you becoming the woman's champion," he said, trying to reassure her. The nurses looked at them and saw they were in love. After a few more pushes and half an hour later, she heard the quiet cries of her new baby. But the happy atmosphere quickly changed when they saw one of the doctors whisk the baby away. Amy looked worriedly at Matt. "What's going on? Where are they talking our baby?" she cried, frantically.  
  
The End 


	4. Objection To Commitment

Title: Objection To Commitment. Series: Across The Bridges. Author: Carly Rating: G. Disclaimer: Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas own themselves. Summary: Someone stops the wedding from continuing.  
  
Amy was looking in at her daughter. After being born two months early there had been a few complications and her lungs hadn't grown completely. The umbilical cord had been wrapped around her neck when she was born so she had been heavy trouble breathing. The doctors had put her in an incubator and had an oxygen machine attached to her. Matt walked up with two cups of coffee in his hands. Amy saw him and forced a smile. He slipped his arm around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. They stood in silence, praying for their daughter to make it through. "She will make it, won't she?" Amy asked, on the verge of tears again. "Course she will, babe. She's a fighter, just like you," he assured, pulling her closer. She couldn't stop the tears this time and they rapidly fell down her cheeks as Matt pulled her into a tight hug. She buried her hair in his shoulder, gripping onto him as if her life depended on it. They stood there in a motionless hug, just gripping each other for support. They had decided to name their daughter Danielle after someone from both their families. He sat her down on the chair and kneeled in front of her. Wiping the tears away from her pain-filled hazel eyes, he took her hands in his. "I promise you everything will be all right. I've never lied to you before and I don't intend to start now. She'll be okay." Amy smiled a bit, feeling a lot more calmed at what he had said. She brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed it gently. He kissed her hands then sat next to her, kissing her cheek. Yawning, she placed her head in his lap. She'd hardly slept the past few nights and was constantly yawing. Matt stroked her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. When she awoke a few hours later, she had had a blanket pulled over her. Looking up, Amy saw Matt next to his daughter. She watched them through the window for a while, enjoying the fact that he was in her life. Getting up and walking through the door, she sat next to him. Danielle looked so small and weak. Amy wouldn't to protect her, make sure she survived but it wasn't in her control right now. Barely eight hours old and she was already fighting for her life. She silently prayed in her head that things would turn out all right. Not just with Danielle but with Matt as well. She wanted them to be a family, she wanted him. Jeff knocked on the door, interrupting them. Matt gestured him inside. "How is she?" Jeff asked, concerned. "The doctors are going to see if she can breath on her own next week, just an attempt though," Amy replied, poking her hand through the hole to stroke her daughter's hand. All three of them sat in silence, watching Danielle sleeping and praying she wouldn't die. It was nearing seven o'clock and they all began to grow tired through lack of sleep. Jeff said his goodbyes and left them alone. Matt had earlier gathered Amy in his arms and was still holding her. They had slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep but were soon awoken by the doctor. Their first instincts thought something had gone wrong with Danielle but when they looked over at her, they saw she was still just sleeping. "I just wanted to know if you were both staying the night," Dr. Foster told them. Amy nodded and parted away from Matt for a moment. He stood up after her and held her hand. They went to get some coffee to stay awake for a while. When they returned, Dr Foster was checking on Danielle. "She seem better than this morning," he assured. "We want to transfer her to another ward if she's okay next week, but for now." he sighed. The other two nodded sadly and forced a smile as the doctor left. They sat back down, silently drinking their coffees. Amy sighed slightly remembering a memorable time throughout her pregnancy.  
  
~Three Weeks After The Discovery~  
  
Amy sat on the bed and sighed. She'd been sick again. Granted, she loved the fact that she was pregnant but morning sickness was definitely something to get used to. She was a lot more tired than usual and was constantly going back and forth to the bathroom. Dan hadn't been helping matters either. Lying back further on the bed, she grabbed the TV remote control and flipped it on, searching for something slightly decent to watch. It helped take her mind off everything. She had no idea where her fiancé was. 'The pub more than likely,' she thought with a deeper sigh. Finding nothing on television, she decided to go to sleep, seeing as there was no point in being at the arena yet. Besides, she'd only be bored there also. Though it didn't take her long to drift off, people arguing next door woke her up. It was then Amy realised Matt and Kim were having a huge fight. After hearing the door slam, it was only within seconds before there was a knock at her door. "Hey Ames, can I crash here? Me and Kim fought again," he asked after she answered the door. "And why should I let you?" she joked, trying to keep a straight face but failed as a smile broke through. "Well, I am your best friend and the father of your baby!" he smiled, walking towards her as she backed away to the bed. "Hmm? I guess so. Tell you what, pay for room service and you can stay." He chuckled and fell to the bed, pulling Amy with him. "What were you arguing about anyway?" she asked, cuddling into him. "The baby mainly. She hates it because I always go to scans with you." She kissed his chest through his t-shirt and traced circles on his chest. They talked about things for a little while, and then ordered food before finding Armageddon on the TV. During the end when Bruce Willis, Amy couldn't stop herself from crying. Her hormones were all over the place and the tears were streaming down her cheeks. Matt laughed at her but soon stopped when she slapped him in the chest. She sat up and crossed her arms. He sat up also and rubbed her arms, resting his chin on her shoulder. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he laid her back on the bed. Amy looked at him curiously but giggled when Matt started kissing her stomach and talking to their unborn child. She gently stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. He continued to press his lips to her abdomen. But the attraction was too strong for him and he lifted her top up higher. He locked eyes with her for a moment, silently asking if he could continue. She nodded and arched her back against his mouth. He leaned up, gently pressing their lips together. With their hands tangled in each other's hair, their tongues fought passionately with one another's. Pulling apart, he looked down and saw the love and want in her expression and eyes. Luckily, she knew Dan wouldn't be home that night as Matt made love to her once again that night. Early next morning, Amy woke up, naked in his arms. It was eight o'clock and she began to feel nauseous. Pulling a t-shirt on, she sat on the edge of the bed. Matt had made her feel so safe and loved last night, a huge contrast to Dan. Within a few minutes, she jumped up and rushed to the bathroom, vomiting heavily. He heard her and went to see if she was okay. Dampening a cloth, he held it against her forehead. She smiled and curled into a ball, somewhat embarrassed about what had happened between them. They were soon interrupted when there was pounding at the door. Amy stood up and went to answer it, only to discover Dan in the hallway. "Hey baby. I lost my key last night. What's Matt doing here?" he asked, kissing her quickly on the lips. "Umm, he just came by to talk about tonight's match. Matt, I'll see you in an hour, yeah?" she said, kissing on the cheek as he left. Later that morning, they met in the locker room, an awkward silence hanging between them. They had the perfect opportunity to be together.until Kim walked through the door wanting to make up with Matt. Their chance was gone.  
  
~Present Time~  
  
Matt had fallen asleep at this point. She leaned over, stroking her daughter's hand. Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall as she watched Danielle. Not bearing to look any longer, she sat back in her chair, also beginning to doze off. The next day, they woke up at noon. It stayed that way over the next week. Exactly eight days later, the doctors decided to try her breathing. Matt held her hand, supportively. She squeezed it back and looked on helplessly as the doctors gathered around Danielle's incubator. Amy thought that maybe she was too weak as she was only a few days old but the doctor's believed she may be strong enough. She dug her head into Matt's chest, not wanting to witness it. Everyone held their breath as Dr. Foster unhooked her from the oxygen machine. Within a few seconds, the four doctors began to panic as they saw Danielle's heartbeat rapidly decreasing. They were about to put the oxygen mask back on her when Matt stopped them. "Wait. Give her a few seconds. I know she's okay," he explained, calmly. Fatherly impulse made him believe she could breath on her own. And she did. After a few minutes, she was independently breathing alone. Amy happily hugged Matt who held her as she cried with joy. The doctors laughed along with them. For the first time, they could hold their daughter. For the first time, they could protect her. For the first time, they didn't have to worry so much. Over the next few hours of the day, all they did was hold Danielle. Jeff, Shannon and Shane passed by and they all held her for the first time. Two weeks later, they had taken her to Amy's house. Matt was always staying over to see his daughter, though it didn't go down to well with Dan. Then again, he'd barely visited them. Matt was the one tended to Amy when she was exhausted or took her food when she was too run down. Dan expected her to make all the wedding plans as well as looking after Danielle. Matt tried doing everything he could to help her out and it did help but only to extent. And now, they were looking for a wedding dress. Once again, Dan had disappeared somewhere. They were in a posh bridal shop and she came out in a white flowing wedding dress. "So, what do you think?" she asked, twirling around. "You look beautiful, Ames," Matt truthfully answered. "It's okay. Dan picked it out. He's already bought it though. I'm not sure. I mean, I want to choose my own." "Then why don't you?" She sighed and shrugged her shoulders before going back in to change. Matt was waiting for Amy to put her other clothes back on before they went for something to eat. Though he was happy for her but he wanted to be the one marrying her. He leaned back in the chair and placed his hands over his eyes, rubbing them. Danielle had kept them up most of the time, and they were utterly exhausted as a result. He yawned loudly and closed his eyes for a moment but Amy came out and woke him up. She prodded him and laughed at the bags that had formed under his eyes. They went to the shop assistant who packed the wedding dress up for them then they exited the shop. A few days later, after hours of planning, Matt decided to take a break from helping Amy and went to see his dad for a while. Besides, he needed to talk to him alone, but he found Jeff, Shannon and Shane there. "Guys, can I talk to dad alone for a sec?" he asked. "What's up son?" Gilbert inquired once they all left. "I can't deal with this situation anymore. Look, for the past few months, I've been hiding a secret. See, one night, Amy caught Dan kissing someone else. Obviously, she was really upset. I comforted her but back at the hotel one thing led to another, and basically, Danielle is my daughter. I've fallen in love with Amy and I don't think I can watch her marry Dan," Matt confessed. "Son, normally I couldn't condone this but I know that you two belong together. Why didn't you tell me about Danielle before?" Matt shrugged, not really knowing why. But Matt decided that he couldn't watch the woman he loved marry someone else. After talking to his dad for a little while longer, he went back to his own house for a sleep. He needed to clear his head. With all the time they'd been spending together, he'd fallen hard and fast for his best friend. He couldn't watch her commit to somebody else. The moment he got into his house, he crashed on the sofa. If he was going to talk to Amy then he needed to rest first and think about what he was going to say. After waking up two hours later, he had a quick shower before calling Amy to come over. Dan was sleeping so she had to take Danielle with her but she knew Matt wouldn't mind. After changing, she packed Danielle's things then drove over to his house. When she stepped through the door, he gasped. She took his breath away. She was clad in a tight red halter-top and jeans, her hair hanging loosely down her back. She didn't look over-dressed but that's what Matt loved about her. Even the simplest of effort and she still managed to look gorgeous to him. She let her natural beauty shine though. "Amy, I have something to tell you. I wont be at the wedding tomorrow," he blurted out, shocking her at first. "Why not? I need you there." "Because I love you. I can't stand there watching you marry someone else." "Matt, I.I love you too but I cant hurt Dan, it's too late. I need you with me." "I'm sorry." he whispered, turning away from her. Tears slipped, unchecked, down her face. To say he was hurting at that moment would be an understatement. Was she crazy? Here was Matt, one of the most amazing guys in the world and he was offering her love. And what did she do? Refuse it. Instead, she was marrying a drunkard who she knew deep down, didn't really care about her or Danielle. Collecting her daughter in her arms, she left Matt's house. The next day, Amy woke up in a daze. She'd barely slept that night. Danielle, pre-wedding jitters.Matt's words, all kept her awake. Trish, Stephanie and the other divas were at her house and helped her get ready. They noticed she was distracted but they all assumed it was down to nerves. They helped put her makeup on and curled her hair before she placed her dress on. In an hour, she would be at the church.throwing her life away. Pulling a dressing gown over the dress, she went to the kitchen for a drink only to see Matt there. He stopped eating and looked blankly at her. There was no expression on his face. Amy asked him if he was coming, already knowing the answer.no. He left. Walked from the house. She sighed. But before she had a chance to catch him, Steph pulled her back to her bedroom to finishing preparing everything. And before she knew it, the limo arrived to take them to the church. Nothing was registering with Amy. All she could think about was Matt. It was then she made a decision. Matt also thought of something. He couldn't take it any longer and made his way to the church. Because she was still in a daze about everything, then it was only then she realised the vicar was asking them if she took Dan to be her husband. "I..I," she stuttered. "Amy!" a voice yelled. That familiar voice. Matt's voice. "Amy, you can't marry him. He's not right for you. If he really loved you, he wouldn't have asked you to quit wrestling. He doesn't treat you right. I can't bear the thought of losing my chance with you. All last night, I couldn't sleep as I thought of you. Amy, I can love you the way you deserve. Me, you and Danielle as a family. She's my daughter. Please?" he pleaded, taking her hands in his.  
  
The End 


	5. Crossing Over

Title: Crossing Over. Series: Across The Bridges. Author: Carly Rating: G. Disclaimer: Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas own themselves. Summary: Matt and Amy end the next chapter of their lives.  
  
"What do you mean she's your daughter?" Dan yelled, shoving Amy away so he was face-to-face with Matt. "She's not yours. It's my name on her birth certificate," Matt answered, on the verge of punching him. Amy brought Matt closer to him and kissed him softly. "I'm glad you came. I wasn't going to say yes anyway. I love you and I want to be with you, nobody else," she said as they pulled away. She then turned to the rest of the people in attendance. "Sorry guys, but the wedding is off." With that, she pulled him with her until they got outside. He drew her to him and kissed her deeply on the lips. Their tongues entangled together, dancing with each other avidly. They pulled apart and ran to his car as they drove to his house. As soon as they entered through the door, their mouths were pressed together and their hands roaming one another's bodies as they made their way up the stairs into his bedroom. Next morning, Amy awoke to find Matt beside her. She smiled as she remembered the night of passion and love between them. She turned a little, trying to get comfortable when he woke up. Kissing her forehead gently, he loosened his grip on her for a moment so that he could stretch his aching muscles. He was still tired from being up most of the night with Amy but she was definitely worth it. They lay in bed for a while, just talking and kissing. But, at midday, they had to get up, as they needed to pick Danielle up from his dad's. Matt led Amy to the shower and made love to her once again. After eating breakfast and changing, they made their way to Gilbert's. Amy's mum was there too. "Hey mum," she greeted, hugging her. "We came to pick up Danielle." "Speaking of which, why didn't you tell me Matt was the father?" her mother questioned, curiously. Amy just shrugged and looked at Matt. "Listen, though we wished you'd have cancelled the wedding before, I'm glad you're happy with him." "I couldn't be happier. I have everyone I need in my life now." They conversed for a bit before collecting their daughter and leaving. They spent the rest of the day in the park with Danielle, as a family, what they'd both wanted since finding out she was pregnant. In the evening, they rented a movie and cuddled together on the couch. They were a proper couple, just content in each other's arms.  
  
~Several Days Later~  
  
Amy was out with some of the other divas; namely Steph, Trish, Nora, Debra and Terri. All of them were still talking about what had happened. They all wanted to know how Matt was in bed too! They had been shopping and were now walking back to the arena ready for the house show. Amy was eating her ice- cream, thinking about the events that had happened over the past week. She couldn't believe that she was finally with Matt, after months of trying to battle the feelings that she felt for him. She could now shout to the world that she loved him and she didn't have to hide it anymore. Amy was so caught up in daydreaming that she didn't notice the other woman scream in delight and nudge her but they eventually gained her attention when they arrived at the arena. Stephanie pointed up to the sky and it was then she saw a small aeroplane with a huge banner whipping around behind it, reading: 'Amy Dumas, I love you. Will you marry me? Matt xxx.' She gasped and ran into the arena, through the halls until she reached their locker room. "Yes, I'll marry you Matt," she exclaimed, excitedly. He hugged her back and swung her around then set her down before pulling the ring out from his back pocket. "I bought it yesterday. I love you Amy, more than life itself," he said, slipping it onto her finger and wiping the tears from her hazel eyes. She leaned up and kissed up but they were soon distracted when they heard clapping from the doorway. They looked over, only to find half their friends and co-workers applauding their approval. Jeff was at the front, smiling at the pair. Amy dug her head into Matt's chest, blushing uncontrollably. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone soon disappeared after congratulating the pair. Once alone, they rang their parents to inform them of the good news. It would be merely hours before the world found out about their engagement. Hell, they could bet at that very moment, someone backstage was posting the news on the Internet. After the house show, everyone wanted to take them out to commemorate before the newly engaged couple went back to their hotel room to have a little celebration of their own. It had certainly been the best week of Amy's life. She had Matt in her life, amazing friends, Danielle was still alive and her career was at the best it could be. She was so busy thinking about everything, that she didn't realise Matt was prodding her in the ribs. "You okay, babe? You zoned out for a minute," he asked, rubbing her arms. "Yeah, I'm just thinking about how great things are," she replied, smiling even wider and cuddling closer before they drifted off to sleep. After waking up the next morning, Amy found herself alone in the bed. Her first instinct was Matt had left her. However, at that moment, he walked into the room, a tray in hand. He placed it on the bed then kissed Amy good morning. She thanked him for the food and promptly began eating. After Matt had finished feeding Amy with strawberries, he gently laid her back on the bed and started to kiss her neck. Her hands rose up to tangle in his hair. Just as things started to get really hot and heavy, they heard crying beside up. They both sighed and stopped what they were doing. Matt got up and tended to Danielle. Amy watched on and he rocked their daughter, finally lulling her into a peaceful sleep. "You're so good with her," she said, curling next to him as he climbed into bed. Matt kissed the top of her head and draped his arm cross her bare shoulders. They lay in silence for a while, content with just each other and the soft breathing of Danielle as she slept in the crib aside them. Finally, Matt spoke out. "Ames?" he started. She quickly mumbled and waited for him to continue. "I'm not actually doubting you, but are hundred percent positive I'm the father?" "I was on the Pill and used condoms with Dan but with you, I didn't use anything. You have to go seven days between each prescription of the Pill, in which time I slept with you. Besides, she has black hair and brown eyes. Dan has blonde hair and blue eyes," she replied, putting his mind at rest. After half an hour of just watching TV and lying in each other's arms, they decided to get up and go for a walk somewhere with Danielle. They got out of bed around eleven o'clock and a quick shower together before dressing and making their way out of the hotel. They quickly drove to the arena to drop their bags off then walked through the streets. After a while, they found themselves at a beach. It was a lovely day and decided to stay for a bit. They both had their swimming attire and necessities for the beach. Finding a quiet spot, they relaxed on the sun beds, applying lotion to their already burning skin. Matt slipped his hand into Amy's and interlaced their fingers together. He brought her hand up and kissed the finger that adorned the engagement ring. She smiled widely at him and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. Danielle was awake by now and was laughing and making gurgling noises as she looked at the beach. Amy thought she looked so cute as she laughed and smiled. Danielle was quite big for a premature baby; the doctors had estimated she would've been ten pounds if she had arrived on time. Over the next hour, Matt and Amy discussed the wedding. They opted to have a quiet ceremony in the local church of Cameron, with just family and friends, though with that, most of their friends were wrestlers so actually, quite a lot would attend! They decided to have it in about three months time. Amy wasn't supposed to have the next three months off anyways but Danielle had been born early. So, she would use that time for planning.  
  
~Ten Minutes Before The Wedding~  
  
All the guests were inside the church, seated and waiting for it to start. Matt was at the front, waiting nervously with Jeff, who was best man. Amy was in a room with all the bride's maids and her mum who was holding Danielle. She was so nervous at this point and no one could seem to calm her down. Finally, Gilbert entered the room to inform everyone it was time to start. They all walked to the doors and waited for the music to begin. Before she knew what was happening, Amy was at the front with Matt. They smiled at each other and linked hands. Over the next half an hour or so, they exchanged vows and officially became husband and wife. Later that evening, they were at Jeff's house where he had organised a party. Amy finally managed to escape everyone and disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Matt entered as well and wrapped his arms around her. "I still cant believe we're married and have a daughter!" Amy exclaimed. "I know, and to think a year ago, we were just best mates," Matt replied, as he kissed her gently. "We still are best mates, babe." He smiled into the cove of her neck and nodded in agreement. "We kind of crossed over a bridge; from being best friends to married and parents." "Where are going for our honeymoon anyways?" "Hawaii!" he replied. She squealed in delight and turned around in his arms to hug him. She'd always wanted to go to Hawaii. And now she could, with Matt, then they'd be ready to start their married life, together, in love and raising their daughter.  
  
The End 


End file.
